Motorcycle comfort has improved dramatically in recent years, and now many features are available which help keep operators comfortable even during long-distance rides. The conversion from chain drive to positive, driveshaft power transfer assisted dramatically in this regard, and such a drive train in combination with modern advanced suspension systems results in a smooth, improved ride during prolonged trips.
The smoothest ride is typically possible on the open road, since interstate highways are typically in good repair and sustained, higher speed operation generally results in the least amount of disturbance and vibration. However, particularly in those situations where roads are less maintained or where frequent stops may be required, the need exists for comfort features beyond the most advanced drive train and suspension systems.
Typically, longer trips are made on touring bikes which not only incorporate these more advanced drive systems, but also feature greater weight and power and other aspects which make these longer trips more pleasant. For example, the typical large touring bike often uses a larger "king/queen" type of seat as opposed to the smaller saddles of lighter weight or higher performance type street bikes. Although these larger seats are substantially padded and include other internal features to absorb shock, there are times when even more cushioning is desirable. As this additional cushioning may need to be added after delivery from the factory, there remains a need not only for additional cushioning in some circumstances, but also as part of a device intended for an after-market type of product. More particularly, there remains a need for a motorcycle seat which may be inflated and deflated on an as-needed basis.
The prior art includes add-on inflatable cushions for bicycle seats, but none are appropriate for motorcycle use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,344 "Detachable Bike Seat Jacket" to Wang discloses an inflatable device which conforms only to the typical bicycle seat and includes a skirt and elastic attachment system which could not be scaled up for use with a larger motorcycle seat in any appropriate way. Moreover, it is unclear whether the Wang seat jacket is configured to be filled with air as opposed to liquids, since only fluids are disclosed in general and water/water-cork fluids in particular. Also, due to the placement of the inflation bulb in the Wang configuration, it is apparent that inflation of the seat would be awkward if not impossible while riding.